This study will examine psychology peer reviewers' judgments of outpatient psychodynamic psychotherapy as a function of the reviewers' theoretical orientation and the length of treatment. One of ten bogus mental health claims will be provided to each of 120 psychologists designated as peer reviewers in the American Psychological Association/CHAMPUS peer review program. Sixty of the reviewers will be psychodynamic in theoretical orientation, while the remaining 60 will be behavioral. For each of the bogus claims, two versions will be produced, representing 60 and 40 sessions of psychotherapy provided at the rate of once weekly. The dependent measure will be reviewers' recommendations concerning payment for the claim: payment in full, payment in part, or denial. In addition, Inter-Reviewer reliability will be examined across all conditions of the experiment and as a function of claim, theoretical orientation, and treatment length.